1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding device, and more particularly, to a folding device having top case and bottom case magnetically attracted to each other at various positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most electronic devices prepared holes for disposition of rotation shaft between the top cover and the main body, so that the top cover may be connected to the main body via the rotation shaft, capable of opening or folding with respect to the body. For example, the LCD cover of a laptop computer utilizes the rotation shaft to connect to the main body for being opened or closed.
The disposition of rotation shaft, however, requires cutting open the main body to form or accommodate a rotation shaft. For example, the LCD cover of a laptop have to be cut open for assembling with a rotation sub-shaft and the main body also have to be cut open for assembling with a rotation shaft, which is then assembled with the rotation sub-shaft on the LCD cover, so that the LCD cover may be assembled with the main body. The rotation shafts serve for providing the LCD cover the ability to open or close with respect to the main body.
Tablet is also one kind of device that can be put together with a main body (in the form of a keyboard) and function as a laptop computer . Likewise, the main body should be cut open to accommodate the rotation shaft and the tablet also requires corresponding engagement or slot for assembling with the rotation shaft on the main body. These openings not just compromise the aesthetics of designing the laptop computer, but add overall thickness and cost for manufacturing such laptop computer.
Hence, it is an eagerly expected issue to provide foldability for electronic devices and still cut down the cost of manufacturing such, while beauty and practicability of the electronic devices are well maintained.